


Mosquitos

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: The Sheriff is attacked by mosquitoes, much to Chris and Peter's amusement.





	Mosquitos

  1. Mosquitoes



 

It was the middle of July and, surprisingly, only eighty degrees.  But the humidity was off the charts.  They were in the middle of the preserve trying to corner a god damn unicorn—what was his life?!  And then John mentally face-palmed himself for sounding like his son.

            He was sweating through his uniform—and why the fuck was he even wearing it, because it’s not like this was ‘official sheriff business’.  Chris wasn’t doing much better as the neck and armpits of his gray tee shirt were soaked.  Even their smug bastard of a partner, Peter, seemed to be affected.  It wasn’t the heat because, _werewolf_ , but he could see moisture glistening along his neck and forehead.

            That wasn’t the worst part.  The worst part was the god damn mosquitoes.  They were vicious and John felt like he had lost a pint of blood since they’d entered the woods.  “Is all this blood loss really necessary?  I mean the kids can handle it, right?” John complained.

            Chris chuckled softly, “Says the guy who won’t allow any son of his to fight the supernatural without him.”

            “Which really isn’t necessary; you know my dear nephew would never let anything happen to his precious Stiles,” Peter commented, keeping his eyes toward the opening in the trees because someone needed to pay attention.

            “That’s not the point,” John gritted ass he smacked at his neck, smearing blood and bug into his skin.

            Chris turned his bright eyes toward John and asked, “What _is_ the point?”

            “The point is—why the hell am I the only one being eaten?!”

            “I’m getting bit, I’m just not complaining about it,” Chris commented sounding almost as smug as Peter.

            “You’re getting bit; I’m being eaten alive over here!  And why aren’t you bothered?!” he growled at Peter as he slapped at his arm, killing two insects at once.

            “Werewolf,” Peter tossed over his shoulder. “Keep it down or the damn thing will know we’re here before we want it to.”

            John grumbled and continued slapping at his skin.

            Chris turned to his partner prepared to call him out for being a baby, but was surprised when he really _looked_ , to see the man seemed to have a swarm of bugs surrounding him.   “Peter he’s not exaggerating.”

            Peter turned to them at hearing genuine concern in Chris’ voice.  And like Chris, he was shocked to see his lover with an unholy halo of insects around him.  “Who knew bugs would find you as delicious as we do,” he commented.

            “Laugh it up wolfman.”

            “Good Lord you’ve been spending too much quality time with that boy of yours,” Peter groaned.

“Are you kidding me? Where the hell do you think Stiles gets it from?!” Chris laughed, “Sweetheart, get out of here before you pass out from blood loss.”

            “Yes, please; I’d be awfully put out of we had to take you to Melissa for a transfusion.”  Things were still tense between Peter and Melissa because of Scott.  And she had threatened castration if he ever hurt John.  Peter had a feeling he’d get the blame for this contrary to proof otherwise.

            John swooned inwardly at Chris’ endearment and even Peter’s snark was dripping with sweetness.  “I'll survive.  I’ll...just need some special attention later,” he grinned.

            Chris leaned in to kiss behind John’s ear, “I’ll personally see to it that your body gets the attention it needs,” he whispered.

            “I’m sure with plenty of calamine lotion and a gentle touch, you’ll be in tip-top shape in no time,” Peter added with a lascivious grin.

            John continued to battle with the evil insects, all the while thinking of the ‘special attention’ he would get later from his lovers.


End file.
